A Rogue's Tale
by HawkwingLovesYou
Summary: Luna is challenged from early age when her parents are murdered by Shadowclan while they were traveling. Now, all she has is her brother, Sven. Can the two Savannah kits survive the wild alone? Will they find the culprits and seek revenge? Will they join a clan or remain alone? Find out in: A Rogue's Tale Warriors series characters and story lines are property of Erin Hunter!


**Author's Note: **

**Hello! This is my first Fanfiction, so please give me a chance. :P First, if you do not know what a Savannah is. . . Please go to Google and search up 'Savannah Cat'. It will tell you all of the basics. (: I would like to start you off with the character listing, there may be more added into the story within the future. Also, keep in mind that this is based after the time of the book cats. This is so I don't interrupt the story line. **

**I do not own any part of the Warriors series. All original story lines and characters are property of Erin Hunter. **

**Main character is**: Luna - She-cat - A silver savannah. Amber eyes.

Siblings of Luna:

*Sven - Tom - Tan savannah. Amber eyes.

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**

*Falconstar - Tom - White tom with light grey markings upon his face and back. Piercing blue eyes.

**Deputy:**

*Sunfur - She-cat - Dark ginger tabby fur. Dark green eyes.

**Medicine. Cat:**

* Owlgaze - She-cat - Small, medium furred, fluffy, pale and dark brown tabby. Glistening golden eyes.

**Medicine. Cat Apprentice:**

* Alderpaw - Tom - Dark chocolate brown. Flat face. Yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

*Silverheart - She-cat - Black long fur, silver splash on chest. Green speckled blue eyes.

*Reedstep - She-cat - Calico (Mostly black splotches). Large baby blue eyes.

*Heronwing - Tom - Dark brown with black markings on his face. Amber eyes.

*Bluecloud - Tom - Blue grey fur. Blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

*Lilypaw - She-cat – White with black, tan, and brown splotches on her tail tip, chest, thighs, and right cheek. Black right forepaw. Green eyes.

*Spingpaw - Tom - Black with white paws, chest, nose bridge, and undereyes. Green eyes.

*Beechpaw - Tom - Bengal. Golden brown eyes. Beech colored nose.

**Queens:**

*Gorsefur - She-cat - Grey fur. White left forepaw. Green eyes. (Mate: Bluecloud ) (Mother of: Swiftkit)

*Rippletail - She-cat - Long elegant silver fur laced with single black hairs. Blue eyes. (Mate: Heronwing) (Mother of: Crystalkit and Rainkit)

**Kits:**

*Crystalkit - She-kit - Silver fur with black face markings. Crystal blue eyes.

*Rainkit - Tom - Black fur with almost non visible brown facial markings. Amber eyes.

*Swiftkit - She-kit - Blue grey fur with left white forepaw. One blue, one green eye.

**Elders:**

*Russetclaw - She-cat - Russet fur, amber eyes, long claws.

*Vinetail - Tom- Pale grey, very long tail. Green eyes.

* * *

Chapter One:

It had been days since Luna's last meal. Her belly growled, churning with pain, though she roughly kept a straight face. Her curious amber eyes gazed around the marsh of which she and her family had ventured into very few minutes ago. Many different smells hit her scent glands making her tremble in both fear and excitement.

"Mama, when are we going to eat?" Luna asked padding closer to her mothers side, stretching her neck to look up at her.

"Soon, my little ones..." Her mother trailed off, worry waved off of her like an ocean.

Not noticing her mother's fear Luna nodded with a oblivious smile, padding faster to catch up with her father and brother, Sven. The she-kitten jumped around her larger brother like and excited flea, meowing 'guess what's' to the tom.

"What?" Sven meowed calmly, placing his tail upon Luna's back to calm her bouncing.

"Mama said we are going to eat soon!" She looked over to her father, "Right Papa?"

Her father hesitated, briefly looking back at his mate. "Yes Luna." He said eventually.

The young she-kit meowed enthusiastically and continued following her family as they headed deeper into the marshes.

A while passed as they headed deeper into the new territory. Luna found herself observing every inch of the place, exploring every nook and cranny. The scent of vole hit her nose. She tilted her head as she followed the scent away from her family to see what the new scent was. Creeping along, following her nose, Luna found herself staring at the strangest creature she's ever seen. Her amber eyes examined the scuffling animal as she padded ever so closer to the new site. As she neared a figure jumped from the shadows and onto the vole, killing the frail rodent with a swift bite. Luna squealed and skittered backwards, causing the newcomer's frosty blue eyes to flash there attention to her. Luna realized it was another cat, a tom not much bigger than herself, maybe a few inches taller. Luna stood, the tom dropped his catch with a venomous hiss.

"Who are you." He demanded. "What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?!" His voice boomed, his eyes flashing menacingly as he eyed the she-kit.

Luna was speechless, her mouth gaping open, staring at him with frightened eyes. She backed up slowly, ready to run for her mama if the tom dared to charge her.

"I said, who are you and why are you on my territory." He said again, his voice in a low growl as he crouched down into a leaping position.

She stuttered, watching his every move. She turned tail and fled as the tom made the jump towards her, threatening her with hisses and yowls. The she-kit ran through the marsh, panicking, blind to where she was.

"Mama! Papa!" Her voice rang through the marsh as she called to her parents.

Right on cue Luna's parents came stampeding through the marshes, Sven right behind them. Snake like hisses sounded as they neared, chasing the unknown tom away from their daughter. Luna stopped running, turning to watch her parents drive away the monster that chased her. Sven was by her side within moments as they witnessed their parents push away the tom. Moments later, something unthinkable to Luna's mind occurred. One loud call from the tom and dozen's more appeared from the shadows of the marsh. Luna stood, frozen, scared for her parents. The cats charged at them, leaping, sinking their claws into their fur.

"Sven, mama and papa don't have claws..." She whimpered, not taking her eyes off of the battling cats. A call from her mother sounded off, "Sven, Luna, run! Run away from here!" She yelped as she was bowled down by the other cats.

"No!" Luna called as she tried to run to her mother, Sven holding her back. "Mama! Papa!" He cried as Sven pulled her away.

"Luna, come on! We don't have a lot of time, we have to leave!" Sven yowled, pulling her with all of his strength.

"But what about mama and papa?" She cried, fighting to get away.

"They will find us." Sven told her, continuing to pull.

"You promise?" She asked, finally taking her eyes from the scene.

Sven stared, "I promise. . . Now come on!" He growled.

The two kits darted away from the yowling cats and back into the shadows. They ran and ran until they had no more energy to run anymore and the sky grew darker. Luna's sides heaved in and out as her lung begged for breath. She realized they were at the edge of a forest, the smell of pine hit her nose. Luna peered over as Sven moved forward, nosing a large bush upward.

"Sven?" She asked her brother. "What are you doing?"

"We will sleep here tonight." He stated simply.

"But what about mama and papa?" She whined. "I'm not standing about when they are looking for us!"

"They will find us if we stay put." He stared at her. "They will follow our scent."

Her eyes widened, "But doesn't that mean the other cats can too?"

Sven shook his head, "Mom and pa won't let that happen. Now come on, let's sleep." He meowed, gesturing to the bush.

"Fine... But only because you promised." Luna sighed and slid under the bush, Sven right behind her.

It was a long night for Luna, even though her brother fell right asleep. She tossed and turned, her mind a jumble. _Why did those cats attack us? We weren't doing anything wrong..._ She thought with a small whine. _I hope mama and papa are safe..._ She looked through the bush leaves and into the sky. _But, what if they never find us?_ Not long after her thoughts, yawns absorbed her and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
